Desintegración Temporal
by Harukawarrior
Summary: Haruka y Michiru estudiando juntas en una fria madrugada de invierno...


Una pieza, un instante, a one shot story , H & M durante una madrugada y estudiando...uhmmm….

Nuevamente, a todos lo que han mandado sus comentarios pues GRACIAS y los malos, pal' baño (nuevamente)

Como ya saben esto viene cargado de tensión sexual entre dos mujeres ,si eso te molesta, pues a leer en otros lugares, lastima que te pierdas de esta pieza.

Y lo mismo de siempre, H&M no son mias, la trama si.

Battle On!

Haruka Warrior

p.D: cualquier parecido con la vida real, es pura coincidencia.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DESINTEGRACION TEMPORAL**

3:00 de la madrugada marcaba el reloj, hacia frío y ni el más mínimo ruido se colaba por la ventana de la habitación. Adentro de ella dos figuras se distinguían, sentadas en una mesa de estudio e iluminadas por la luz de la sala y otra lámpara de luz blanca que se encontraba cerca de la chica de cabellos largos y del color de aguas profundas. Al frente de ella se encontraba su compañera de batallas y amante. Ensimismadas en sus libros y absortas en sus propios pensamientos, se hacían mutua compañía a esas altas horas de la noche, sin embargo, algo le sucedía a la apuesta rubia de ojos verdes, algo esta turbando su tranquilidad, convirtiendo el silencio del lugar en un hervidero para sus pensamientos.

'Que hermosa eres Michiru'-pensó Haruka, y en sus ojos verdes se dibujó una sombra cargada de deseo y admiración. Su mirada se posó en el cuello de su ninfa, un cuello alabastrino y sensual, la línea de su delicada mandíbula le daba un aire de realeza, labios delicados con un tinte de carmín, la piel de su rostro firme, suave y turgente; una nariz perfectamente perfilada, delicada a la vista de esas finas facciones; y eso ojazos. –Suspiró Haruka- esos ojos eran su perdición, del color azul más hermoso que jamás había visto en nadie… nunca; mirarlos es intoxicante, adictivo. Son dos luceros, cargados de belleza, sabiduría, inteligencia, perspicacia y algunas veces, mejor dicho, incontables veces, llenos del mas insaciable deseo, al cual Haruka siempre cedía con gustosa satisfacción.

Sin embargo, esta noche no era uno de esos momentos – Haruka se estiró en su silla y sintió como una corrientaza le recorrió por la espalda- 'Como puede estar tan centrada? Se que mañana tenemos una prueba pero, Ah! Al demonio con la prueba, no puedo concentrarme teniéndola tan cerca, es demasiado.. .' – Haruka prefirió dirigir su mirada al techo, luego a la ventana. Luego otra vez a su texto de ingieneria mecánica, incluso Intentó leer un párrafo, pero nada lograba que la senshi de los cielos se concentrara en sus estudios.

3:30 am.

Era demasiado para ella estar cerca de su amada, no podía explicarlo, era como una atracción como si la piel de Michiru la llamara para ser tocada, era el cuerpo de ella que pedía a gritos atención. 'Y que sexy le queda ese pantaloncito negro con esa camisa de tiras blanca'. Al mismo tiempo sus ojos se desplazaron al pecho se su compañera, sin percatase de que un par de ojos azules la estaba mirando.

Para Haruka el tiempo se detuvo, las brisa dejó de sentirse, todo lo que estaba a su alrededor dejó ser real para ella; Mientras apreciaba la voluptuosidad de su amante, a su mente le vinieron retazos de su pasado juntas, momentos de pasión fulminante y desgastante. Toda la actividad cerebral de la apuesta senshi se redujo a un solo evento en su existencia, la noche de ayer. 'Shimatta, tengo que concentrarme', sin embargo su mente ya estaba muy lejos de la ley de Newton. Todo lo que pensaba era en Michiru en su magnifica desnudes gloriosa al estar descaradamente acostada en la cama.

(…) Anoche, al llegar de un concierto, simplemente las llamas se encendieron, se miraron y se aproximaron para besarse. El beso primero fue suave, cargado de amor y dulzura, pero la lengua de Michiru entró a su boca para aumentar la temperatura a la situación. Cuerpo contra cuerpo, mientras HAruka fácilmente le quitaba el vestido, le besaba el cuello y su boca trazaba patrones errantes y ansiosos por sus hombros y hacia los senos

Se escuchó un tud, era el espectacular vestido de la princesa de Neptuno que había caído al piso. Haruka podía sentir las manos de Michiru que le recorrían la espalda y como sus labios se posaban sobre los suyo, los murmullos de placer que salían de la boca de la senshi de los mares eran tan vividos, el olor de sus cabellos, el sabor de su piel. (…)

"…además que el Follié a Deuox es un tipo de psicosis en donde dos personas comparten un núcleo psicótico, claro que solo la estructura" Michiru pronunciaba las palabras tan lacónicamente que Haruka no se había dado cuenta que estaba hablando.

"Ara Ruka" susurró Michiru mientra una hermosa sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, "Acaso no escuchaste lo que te acabo de decir?"

Haruka se ruborizó y levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la de Michiru, "nani?". La senshi de ojos verdes estaba algo sofocada, ciertamente un calor interno había emergido desde lo mas profundo de su ser y, aunque no lo pareciera, un poquito de remordimiento se asentó en su corazón al no prestarle atención a Michiru , a pesar de que no entendiera una palabra de lo que estuviera hablando, solo por estar divagando es sus pérfidas intenciones.

Pero lo extraño de todo era la forma en como la miraba Michiru. Haruka se quitó esa idea de la mente y se despejó de esos pensamientos libidinosos.

"Gomen Michi, estoy muy cansada, creo que debiria acostarme. Mejor duermo unas horas y me vuelvo a levantar para terminar este capitulo¿esta bien?" Pero antes de que pudiera y levantarse y recoger sus cosas, Michiru se levantó y con una mirada lasciva y una sonrisa sexy le susurró al oído de su compañera " no te preocupes tigresa, mejor vamos a terminar lo que comenzaste tu solita" y se aleja con un portentoso movimiento de caderas mientras que Haruka quedó pasmada tratando de procesar lo que su amante le acaba de decir, y fue entonces que se dio cuenta.

Su mano derecha estaba dentro de su pantalón de dormir, masajeando un lugar, que según Michiru era su reino y ella la reina absoluta e indicutible.

Haruka se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos 'Cuanto tiempo estuve…?' y dirigió su mirada al reloj. 4:15 am. . Quedó como hipnotizada mirando el reloj y sus cara adquirió un tono de rojo bastante incandescente. Dirigió su mirada a donde Michiru estaba sentada '…Mich…' y como su hubiera tenido una epifanía, la rubia se despabiló recordando lo que Michiru le acababa de decir y salió corriendo detrás de su amante.

Y entonces, el tiempo se detuvo para las dos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah! Esto es producto de estar estudiando dos días seguidos con mi novia. Tenia que sacarlo de mi sistema.

Haruka Warrior

COMENTARIOS?


End file.
